


Sleeping With the Devil

by MxQuincyQuinn, packardian



Series: Tumblr Inspired Oneshots [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, collab fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxQuincyQuinn/pseuds/MxQuincyQuinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/packardian/pseuds/packardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if one night Ciel slips into Sebastian’s room and casually climbs into his bed, pulls the covers to his neck and then dozes off as if nothing’s happened. At first Sebastian is like “What” and then after it happens multiple times Sebastian just gets used to it. But he doesn’t want to annoy Ciel so he tucks him in every night as usual but when he returns to his room, he’ll leave his door just a crack open because he knows sooner or later the Earl will sneak in and sleep in his bed. None of them talk about what happens at night, but it’s sort of like a mutual agreement and none of them are complaining.  </p><p>Tumblr Prompt!</p><p>(The fabulous) MxQuincyQuinn as Sebastian<br/>(The excellent) Packardian as Ciel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> First time collaborating with MxQuincyQuinn! Check out their fics on their page! 
> 
> This tumblr prompt came from:  
> http://eruris.tumblr.com/post/91041239509/imagine-if-one-night-ciel-slips-into-sebastians

x

.

_Sleeping With the Devil_

.

x

Sebastian didn't sleep. He never did. It wasn't like he couldn't, it was simply the fact that he had no present need to, nor the time for such activities. Which was fine. But humans needed to sleep, and that was understandable. The young master slept a lot, being a child and all, taking occasional naps in the afternoon. Sebastian found it endearing, that the young master was able to take a pause from the day and recover.

Well, _he_ couldn't do that.

There was no time for relaxing in the manor.

As he sat at his desk addressing letters to various people - they were thank yous that the young master had forgotten (or had done so deliberately for one reason or another) to send - there was the slight pitter-patter of small feet on the wooden floor. He turned in his chair to glance at the door and found that the young lord had entered his room.

He watched as the young master paid him no heed, rubbing his eyes, and yawning like a kitten, before making a beeline right to Sebastian's bed, where he crawled under the unused sheets.

What was he doing?

Ciel pointedly ignored the questioning stare as he kicked off his slippers, sliding into the bed with one fluid motion. The first thing he noticed upon entering the demon's quarters was the comforting scent of cinnamon and freshly laundered clothes that Sebastian constantly exuded. The sheets were stiff beneath his body, an indication that they had never been slept in, but Ciel noticed that the demon's scent had permeated them regardless. He lay facing the bare walls with his eyes closed. Even through the thin membrane of his eyelids he could see the dull flickers of candlelight that aided Sebastian in whatever activity he was pursuing at the moment.

The anxiety and grains of fear that had been the result of his nightmare just a few minutes ago, subsided with every deep breath Ciel took, nuzzling his face into the pillow perfumed with Sebastian's heady scent. Tonight was just a momentary lapse in strength. He didn't intend to make this night visit a habit and he was certainly glad the demon decided not to make any snide comments over his display of weakness.

He heard the faint rustle of clothing and was soon lulled to sleep by the sound of a quill scratching against paper.

Sebastian decided to check on the young master. It was so very late at night, and this was so very odd. He set his quill down, capping the vial of ink beside him. All of the letters had been stacked, addressed, marked, and they were ready to be sent out. A successful amount of work, to say the least.

A tiny squeak of his chair seemed to echo so loudly in the small room. Sebastian approached the young lord, kneeling by the side of the bed. The young master was sound asleep and dare he think it, more comfortable than he ever looked in his own bed.

With professional elegance, Sebastian tucked the sheets to the sides of the bed. Like he always did, only this one was a little smaller. It was nice though, he decided. To never use the bed, well, it was a waste. And the young master seemed so at ease here.

* * *

Something jolted Ciel out of his calm, dreamless sleep and his mismatched eyes blinked in the darkness. The firm mattress seemed to be replaced with a much softer feel, and his head was enveloped in a downy goodness that seemed far too luxurious for a mere manservant. He sat up and realised after a few confused moments, that he was back in his spacious room.

Ciel was convinced that he had fallen asleep in Sebastian's bed without his permission but the heaviness of sleep and the ease at which his body was in, started to convince him that it had all been a dream. He couldn't have been so relaxed that he never noticed Sebastian carry him back to his room… could he? In his mind, there was always a small awareness of what Sebastian was and his relationship with him, but lately Ciel seemed to forget that Sebastian was a being that was capable of far more than just whipping up delicious desserts to satisfy his sweet-tooth.

He fell back down on to the pillows and let an arm drape over his eyes, shielding them from the sunlight that seeped in through the cracks between the curtains. Ciel couldn't deny, dream or not, that he felt safe and protected within Sebastian's presence, the most deadly being on Earth. The irony didn't escape him, and he let out a dry, humourless chuckle.

A familiar knock sounded on his bedroom door, it opening to reveal the aforementioned demon.

Sebastian entered the room with a cheerful smile on his face, pushing the tea cart before him. It was a standard morning, other than the interesting event that had occurred during the night.

"Good morning, young master. I trust you had a pleasant sleep?"

The comment could almost be considered backhanded, poking a bit of fun at the Earl's inability to sleep happily in his own room. Should he mention it? Should he let it be? If the young master were to say anything, he would respond, but as of now, it was not an issue.

"... Well enough." Ciel jutted his chin out, staring at Sebastian, daring the demon to say something, anything about what may or may not have happened the night before.

"Is that all?" he smirked. "Perhaps you might consider going to bed earlier." Sebastian paused to pour a cup of tea. "Earl Grey for the young master."

"Don't," Ciel's voice dropped warningly. " _Don't_ you treat me like a child. Now hand me my tea, I've got a full agenda today last time I checked. I have no time to discuss something as trivial as bedtimes with you." He held out his right hand demandingly, dancing around the topic that neither of them wanted to address.

"Oh?" He held the tea out of Ciel's reach. "Now, young master, is there something not so trivial that you would like to discuss with me?"

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed quite deeply, his mouth pressed into a thin straight line. Oh, Sebastian wanted to play _games_ , did he? He exhaled sharply and fixed the glare upon his butler that made babies cry. He was quite good at glaring, if he did say so himself.

"Yes, actually," he smiled in spite of himself. "I do have a rather pressing matter to discuss with you. I'm rather concerned that a butler of your calibre is neglecting some of his duties. Where's my morning paper and why isn't it in my hand?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked back. "Besides, God knows what else you've been slacking on." Ciel continued knowing that the mere mention of laziness, false or not, was a blight on the demon's pride. "Seeing as you have time to faff around talking nonsense, perhaps we can put that time to better use… yes, let's see, there's the large carpet in the main hall. Clean it! And the windows, upstairs and down - wash them! Oh, yes... and the tapestries, and the draperies-"

"If the young master could tear his eyes away from me for one moment, he could look to his left and see that there is, in fact, a paper next to him." His eyebrow twitched at the mention of all the highly unnecessary work.

"I… oh." Ciel could feel his cheeks redden as he indeed noticed that the morning paper rested beside him on the bed. The infernal demon probably magicked it there in the midst of their argument. He struggled to regain composure. "Just… just give me my tea and since you made me ask for it again, I'll have you complete all your extra chores on top of your normal duties in a timely fashion. I also expect to be served afternoon tea as usual. That's an order, Sebastian."

Ciel picked up the paper beside him, shaking it out once before hiding behind the large broadsheets, signaling the end of the discussion.

"The young master must have not slept well, if he is this irritable." Sebastian sighed and handed the tea over. "You should be thankful that I have somehow learned patience. I'm sure a mere human wouldn't be as tolerant of your attitude as I am."

He moved around the room, setting out the young lord's clothes for the day. Sebastian opened the drapes, letting bright sunlight into the dim room

Ciel scowled over the top of his paper at the demon, but despite the little verbal sparring match they had just now, the truth was that he hadn't felt like he had slept this well in such a long time. He felt so incredibly rested, it almost felt foreign. He shook his head and scanned the rest of the headlines, making mental notes to himself. It was going to be another long day, no doubt, but strangely enough, Ciel found himself looking forward to rising to the challenge.

* * *

Night fell again and, once more, this time looking up from a book, Sebastian watched as the sleepy Earl entered his room. Since his position was on the bed, what would the young master do? Ask him to move, or would he crawl in quietly?

He didn't speak, not wanting to startle or irritate the young master. Two nights in a row… He wanted to ask, but he just couldn't. The topic would be simply avoided, just like it had been in the morning. Perhaps he would attempt the subject again, at a different time.

Ciel snuffled a little, rubbing at his eyes and nose as he avoided looking at his butler. He shuffled across the flagstones toward the bed, trying to make himself as small and as unnoticeable as he possibly could. Which was a rather fruitless endeavor seeing as he was currently the object of the demon's attention. The warm glow from the candles lit on the desk threw light across the room in a comforting fashion. Sebastian was sitting on the bed, a book in hand. Ciel swayed on the spot a little, from the drowsy sleepiness and his indecisiveness. Should he stay or should he go? But in the end, it was the familiar smell of cinnamon that exuded from the demon that persuaded him to crawl up on to the bed and around Sebastian.

Now lying in a rather tight position between the wall and Sebastian's body, he closed his eyes once more, praying that the demon wouldn't mention anything about his nightly visits. Ciel heard a rather large sigh before the bedsprings creaked. He bounced a little as the weight of Sebastian's body left the bed. Gentle hands eased the covers up and over his slim body, a familiar rendition of what had happened only a few hours ago. The only difference was the body that settled down beside him soon after. Ciel could feel Sebastian's curious stare without even opening his eyes.

Sebastian couldn't help but to stare, a familiar twinge in his hands that any sort of person would feel if a small child were to climb into their bed. He wanted to run his hand through that silken hair and over those slightly-pudgy cheeks. But he resisted, and settled for simply tucking the young lord in. He remained in his position with the novel, not daring to spoil the moment quite yet.

He decided that he would talk to the young master. Nothing would be solved if they continued to avoid the subject, so it would be best to bring it up at once. Then, it could be put to rest with some sort of agreement on both sides. That would be for the best, and besides, it was curious behavior.

"My lord, is your bed not satisfying your many needs in a way that you must simplify to something less comfortable?"

Perhaps that wasn't the best way of going about it, but they teased each other, and tease he would.

Ciel heard the jibe, a flush of colour rising on his pale cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to face Sebastian.

"I am certain that your bed is soft enough for your small body, so I must ask why you feel the need to crawl into mine." He waited patiently for Ciel to give some sort of retort, an explanation or otherwise. Really, any sort of comment would be satisfactory enough for him.

He chewed his lip, teeth worrying at the soft skin. He really didn't want to have to admit that he felt safest in the demon's presence. That his nightmares were becoming harder and harder to ignore lately, even though he'd supposedly grown out of them a year ago. The strange comfort and solace that the demon exuded called to him, and Ciel couldn't help but succumb to this weakness. He should abhor the demon instead of reaching out to him like this… _so why…?_

Ciel's big, mismatched eyes glistened slightly as he stared into Sebastian's dark red ones, hoping to communicate that the demon shouldn't press the matter any further. Silently, he curled up closer to the large body, quietly delighting in the scent of cinnamon that seemed to fill his being. _Please don't ask me any further, I don't even know the answer myself_ , Ciel prayed. It was childish instinct, but he couldn't help but reach out to grab a fistful of Sebastian's clothing, fingers curling and digging into the soft material as if it were a safety blanket. It was only times like these, in the dead of night, that he could forget that he was a haughty Earl, a ruthless watchdog, and he could remember that he was only young and still so very mortal.

"Young master..."

The words were spoken softly, but they still seemed to echo about the room. Sebastian stared at his young lord with crimson eyes wide. What could he say to this oh-so-vulnerable child before him, clutching onto his shirt as if it were the only, yet somewhat ironic, tie to the world?

This was certainly weakness.

Yet, something buried very deep within Sebastian said to not push the subject. Common demon sense said otherwise. Just a small answer. Then he would let it be. He'd avoid teasing in a rare attempt to be sincere.

"I do not understand why you cling to me, my lord. I should be your very last comfort, and yet here you are. Why is this?"

His hand ran, unbidden, down the Earl's back, something that he would never do under any other circumstance. This seemed to be an exception.

"How can I be the one that makes you feel the most safe, master?"

Ciel only shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes.

" _And why did the lamb lie with the wolf_?" He whispered cryptically, his sweet breath floating over the pillow. "Do you know why?"

He didn't wait for an answer, promptly closing his eyes, sucking in a quiet breath as the demon's hand passed over his back once more, in soothing strokes. If he closed his eyes, he could almost pretend that Sebastian was human…. almost.

Ciel's grip tightened on the fabric. _Stay, stay with me tonight and… don't go… just for tonight._

Sebastian sighed, still running his fingers over the young master's back. He hesitated for a moment, deciding something. Black tipped fingers pushed the pillows of his bed into a more comfortable position for the earl before pulling the covers to settle over the two of them.

The little lord had clung to him first, so Sebastian decided that it wouldn't be terribly brash of him to place a firm hand behind the earl's back and pull him close to his chest.

He left his hand there, the young lord secured to him in a warm embrace.

"He was bound not to harm the lamb," he whispered, delightfully close to his master's face.

The corners of Ciel's mouth curled up into a reluctant smirk at the words. Permitting himself to move in closer to the warmth, he let himself relax into the demon's hold and soon his breath evened out and sleep began to claim him. Ciel nuzzled up unconsciously, 'till his nose was pressed up against Sebastian's neck, little gusts of warm air floating across the demon's skin.

Sebastian didn't dare to move, his breathing shallow, as he worried that he might do something that would shatter the moment and send the young master scurrying away. He kept his hands tightly pressed to the young master's back. The desire to hold him close was so very possessive and the demon could not help himself.

Now, would it be so terrible if he permitted himself, for once, just an ounce of sleep?

* * *

Sebastian awoke at the proper time that he would normally wake up at, much to his relief. The young master was still asleep next to him, tiny little fists still clutching onto his clothes. What was he supposed to do? Wake him?

"Young master," he whispered quietly, "would you like to return to your bed or shall I continue to comfort you?"

Bleary eyes blinked themselves into reality and Ciel yawned. For a moment, he looked every year of his age, young and innocent as he focussed in on the companion that had lain beside him for the past eight hours. He blinked again as he sat up, pushing the demon away.

"What are you talking about, Sebastian? I don't need comfort." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, feet slipping into his slippers. The words were curt and echoed around the bare room. He shuffled out of the room tugging at his night shirt. Before he left the room, he turned and pointed wordlessly at the demon, his mismatched eyes flashing warningly. _Remember. Not a word about what happened last night._ His piercing stare lasted for several moments before he walked out of the room, leaving the demon to try and figure out what he meant.

"My lord…" Sebastian sat up, a hand reaching subconsciously towards the door, as the amount of rejection he felt slowly seeped into his mind. That was the young master though, he knew that, but still. It was enough to make him sad.

_Not a word._

But he wanted to talk about this. He wanted a straight answer from the young master, though he doubted that a confession would ever slip from those rosy lips.

There was nothing to do but to continue on with that normal routine of dressing himself, then waking up the servants.

Again, he found himself pouring tea for the young master, still holding onto the cup as if it could be used as a bribe. Although, he was certain that trick wouldn't work twice.

He let a bit of the emotion he felt about that event creep into his eyes, with the hope that the young master might notice.

"Young master, please…" the words were whispered softly, with a bit of effort and lack of pride.

Ciel accepted the teacup and barely looked up from his morning paper, sipping at the hot tea.

"Hmm, Irish breakfast tea? What happened to the good old English blend? Have we run out?" He commented casually.

"Sebastian, more sugar." He held out the teacup without looking up.

No response. Sebastian allowed himself a short sigh as he dropped a sugar cube into the young master's tea.

"You don't usually take sugar, my lord. Is something the matter?"

Ciel looked up in surprise.

"Something the matter?" He echoed, musing. "Not in particular. Make sure to tell the other servants that the gardens will need tending to as well as a refurbishing of the downstairs parlour."

He raised an eyebrow when he thought he saw a somewhat crestfallen look pass across his butler's face. He frowned. If Sebastian wanted him to elaborate on his… nightly visits… well, that was certainly out of the question.

"Certainly, my lord," he decided to press slightly. "Did you sleep well?"

Of course, it was something that both of them knew - that the young master had entered his bedroom. However, neither of them were going to admit to it - at least the young lord wasn't.

The boy jerked his head up at the question, eyes staring into his butler's, searching. There was no teasing light or hints of malevolence. By God's saving Grace, the demon was actually being sincere for once.

"I… I slept well." He hid behind his paper once more, cheeks pinking. Gods! He did not want to have to remember his nightly weaknesses. That's right. They were weaknesses that he should be able to overcome. But he couldn't. He hated the way Sebastian insisted on bringing his shame to light. Didn't he know that what happens in the dark, stays in the dark? Hidden and cloaked from prying eyes to be forgotten in the glare of sunshine. Perhaps this was just another way the demon liked to needle and rile him first thing in the morning.

"And do you think that you will continue to sleep well?" Sebastian continued with his train of thought, pleased by the young master's reaction. "I believe that certain people and humans would be sincerely pleased if you continued to sleep in such a pleasant manner."

"Hn." Ciel grunted, the tips of his ears burning. "Go get me my breakfast, Sebastian, and be quick about it." He avoided the question completely, rustling his newspaper loudly as if that would clear the air of such uncomfortable questions. Sleeping well beside a demon, Ciel snorted to himself quietly. Such a laughable concept… so ludicrous that he almost didn't believe it himself when he woke up this morning, curled into Sebastian's chest.

"If the young master would kindly stop being embarrassed enough to look up from his newspaper, he would see that there is in fact a lovely breakfast of bacon, toast, and ham for him to devour."

"... Right." Ciel hastily folded the newspaper and brought the tray in front of him. "Well… that will be all. You're dismissed." This was enough embarrassment from the demon to last a whole week. "And learn to serve your master properly." Ciel couldn't help but add bitingly as he started on a piece of bacon, his pride slightly bruised at being chided at by a mere servant and demon nonetheless.

 _Excuse me!_ He held his tongue, somehow. "Well, then, please call for me when you need my assistance to get dressed."

"You're _dismissed_." Ciel looked up, glaring. "Don't make me repeat myself, demon."

Sebastian let out a huff of air, pressing a hand to his chest. "Yes, my lord." That statement was followed by a swift turn on his heel as he exited the room with a large amount of frustration.

"And Sebastian," Ciel continued, "you forgot something." Without even waiting for a reply, he flung his knife at the demon, with expertise gained from playing too many rounds of darts.

He didn't turn, his hand flashing up to catch the knife in mid-air, The gesture was somewhat expected, but it was still incredibly rude. What if he was only human? Then what? The young lord needed a lesson in manners.

The day was conducted in relative silence. Ciel was far too annoyed to speak to Sebastian for the rest of the day and the both of them went about their work separately, only briefly coming into contact for meal times. But this was normal, there were some days that Ciel got fed up with the demon and his behaviour. However, Ciel wouldn't admit, even to himself, that at the end of the day there was nobody he trusted more than the devil that stood by his side, even if Sebastian did have a tendency to antagonise him in a way no one else could. Tonight, Ciel put himself to bed without Sebastian's assistance. It wasn't like he couldn't undress himself… he just preferred it. He did have trouble with the snaps and buckles and took fifteen minutes longer than he would have with Sebastian by his side… but at last he got into bed, pulling the covers up around his chin and he closed his eyes, willing peaceful sleep to come instead of the nightmares that seemed to plague his nights.

The young master would certainly come again, wouldn't he? Sebastian examined his closed door from the position on his bed and came to the conclusion that it would be better if it were slightly ajar. He made the necessary adjustments before returning to his position under the sheets. They had been laundered today in the hopes that some of the stiffness would be removed.

Ah. There it was - the tiny pitter-patter, that was now familiar to his ears, of the young master's slippers.

Ciel timidly pushed the door open, a pillow tucked under his arm as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He crossed the room like he did so many times before. Pausing briefly by the side of the bed, he cocked his head at Sebastian before wordlessly climbing into the bed. Lying down on the pillow he brought, he looked up at the demon, challenging him to say something about the odd predicament..

Sebastian took it as an invitation to talk. "Are my pillows not soft enough for the young master?" He let a small smirk touch his lips, "or would you prefer me to act as the pillow, so you could rest your very small body upon mine?"

"Shut up." The words were muffled as Ciel shuffled closer on the bed, curling into the crook of Sebastian's arm that looped around his small frame. He inhaled deeply, letting the warmth and familiar scent guide him down the path to Sleep.

"Shut up and let me sleep, demon." Ciel smiled against Sebastian's neck knowing that the demon couldn't see the rare smile of content on his face.

And from that night on, nightmares became a long forgotten memory as Ciel slept within the arms of a demon, the epitome of what nightmares are made of.

Sebastian's lips crept into a smile at those words. "Very well, my lord."

He made a small gesture with his hand to extinguish the candles, plunging the room into sweet darkness. He let his warmth and being encircle the young master, knowing that the only time they would be close like this would be at night.

And yet, he couldn't even talk to the young master because he had to sleep and didn't want to talk. Ah, he had so many questions, so many delicious confessions to make and to drag out of those plump lips, but he had to resist.

Resist all but to run a hand through the young master's hair and a hand over the body that was rightfully his.

That was more than enough.

_fin._


End file.
